saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BST-13 Fenrir
BST-13, named Fenrir, is the thirteenth BST-Frame discovered in Armor Blitz Online. Appearance BST-13 possesses a sleek design, with smooth contours and sharp edges, featuring a primarily white body with primarily black arms and legs. The head is geometric in design, and resembles the head of a wolf. It features two wing thrusters on its back, a bit larger than most BST-Frames of similar size, consisting of two pieces that split at a fulcrum at the top of the wings, opening and allowing energy to flow between them, resulting in thrust. Like with all BST-Frames, these wings can move around, providing thrust vectoring in a wide range of directions. In addition to these wing thrusters, it has aditional smaller thrusters mounted at the sides of the knee joints, as well as four more powerful thrusters flush with the back of the legs, two for each limb. Its energy color is red. Weaponry BST-13 carries its weapons internally and integrally with the frame, as all other BST-Frames do. It features a single forearm energy weapon that produces a powerful red blade on its right arm. Additionally as an Executioner Angel, BST-13 possesses a heavily armored and powerful mechanical claw weapon with physical blades as the fingers, able to rip and tear and crush targets. The claw unit also contains in the palm an explosive pneumatic stake driver, which can extend outwards with incredible force at any target that the claws have grabbed onto. For ranged weaponry, it carries one rapid fire energy blaster mounted on top of the right forearm that can be used to hit targets at a distance that can also be used as a short-range concussive shotgun blast. Additionally, attached to either hip is a teloscopic railgun that can be fired at extremely distant targets, utilizing phyiscal projectiles in order to further bolster its role as an Executioner. BST-13's most powerful ranged weapon, however, are its wing units, which can be flipped under the arms to be fired individually as extremely powerful energy cannons, or up and over its shoulders, acting as a massive megalaser when used together, requiring the frame to be grounded and needing time to charge to achieve full power. Performance BST-13 features extremely high combat performance, and can even outmatch other BST-Frames, especially in terms of speed and maneuverability. Its firepower, as well, is massive for a frame of its size, the wing-mounted energy cannons being weapons more normally seen on larger and less mobile BST-Frames that are made for power rather than speed. Despite the heavy ranged armaments that BST-13 features, it seems to be better suited for close combat, its energy blade being able to tear apart anything in its way, and the unorthodox claw weapon in its left hand being used to grab and pin down targets as well as destroy them outright with the stake driver in its palm. As these are its primary weapons up close, BST-13 is also well armored, and features many redundancies which give it an impressive amount of durability, being able to lose entire limbs in battle but still fight. As with all BST-Frames, BST-13 possesses a powerful AD-Field, used as its primary method of defense. The field is capable of defending against nearly all attackers, only being properly challenged by other AD-Fields. Additionally, as an Executioner, BST-13 is capable of utilizing its AD-Field in esoteric ways unavailable to normal BST-Frames, being able to project it as a means of attack as well as defense. As BST-13 doesn't have actual feet, per se, it instead uses its AD-Field to either float off the ground or to stabilize itself on small skids that extend out behind the legs. Category:BST-Frame Category:Ishimura Elite